Guilty
by squishmishmash
Summary: Something happened and now Kuroko is avoiding Akashi and Akashi is furious. [shounen ai content, rated M]
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody,

This would be my first fanfic story, please don't criticise too much. Hope you enjoy

I do not own any of the characters in this story, or anything else. I only own the plot.

* * *

_It was a casual morning at Teiko Middle School, they just became the champions three years in a row and the "Generations of Miracles" resounded through the entire country. Along the way, it was rumored that there was a sixth phantom player that excelled in passes._

Seijuro Akashi, the captain of the infamous "Generation of Miracles", was walking down the corridor with the head coach. At the sight of the red-hair, Tetsuya ran in the opposite direction. Having the small and compact body he does, he knew it was useless, but he couldn't bear to look Akashi in the face. Just before he turned around the corner at the end of the corridor, he felt a heavy tug on his wrist. He slowly turned around and looked up into red and yellow eyes.

"Is something the matter?" yelled the head coach at the other end of the corridor.

"Everything is fine," Akashi told the coach, "Since we were just heading back to the classroom, I will excuse myself as I need a few words with Tetsuya."

Akashi dragged him around the corner and threw him into the store room. Akashi didn't bother turning on the light when he walked into the room. He closed the door behind him leaving a slight gap where the light became the only source in the dark room. Tetsuya got up on his feet and walked towards the door. "I'll… be going." He said.

"Stay." was the only thing that came out of Akashi's mouth. Tetsuya gulped. He knew the captain was mad and he slowly turned around to face him. The light from the outside reflected off his eyes, making the flicker like the flames they represent.

After a moment of deadly silence, Akashi spoke. "Why did you run away?"

* * *

Hello,

I am so sorry for ending it here, but I seriously don't know what to write. I might update if many people are interested. I feel cruel but the possibilities are endless so if anyone is also interested please help. Just send me a message.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, again.

I felt really cruel and thank you to people who reviewed, I'll try to continue the story for as long as possible. But sorry, no promises.

I do not own any of the characters in this story, or anything else. I only own the plot.

* * *

Tetsuya dropped his head and stared at the ground.

Akashi just stared and waited in silence.

Tetsuya continued staring at the ground making out patterns in the dust. He was fine with silence, he was used to it because of his lack of presence. But even for him, it was starting to get uncomfortable. He felt an intense burning on his head, he figured it was Akashi. He fidgeted a little, shifting his weight from one foot to another. That was the only sound that was audible in the room besides the breathing of the two young boys.

It was Tetsuya that broke the silence. "I… I… don't want to talk about it, Akashi kun."

"Tetsuya." Akashi said in a frightening tone.

"Please, Akashi kun… I …" stuttered Tetsuya, "I…"

The bell rang and someone came and slid open the door. With both of them distracted, Tetsuya took the chance and dashed out disappearing through the crowd. Akashi sighed and glanced at the offender, who disrupted the important conversation he was having with Tetsuya.

"Daiki."

The offender was a tall dark boy. He was also part of the "Generation of Miracles" basketball team. He was known as the ace of the "Generation of Miracles", Aomine Daiki. But currently the infamous ace is sweating like mad and felt very, very small. He was in a middle of a yawn when he opened the storeroom door and felt a breeze past by him.

He was now staring at flaming eyes. He knew today was going to be long.

Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again. "Daiki, I'm certain you know what's going to happen." Daiki felt like running away, he knew he was fast but didn't want to take the chance as he fear the consequence more. He just nodded.

"Good, now, I want 30 laps around the school before and after training." Daiki cried on the inside, before and after? Everyone was always barely standing after Akashi's training menu and he had to run more laps? He's face turned sour at the thought.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"I don't see you moving. Does that mean you want more? 50 or even 80 laps? And don't be late to training." Akashi said calmly, as Daiki ran out the door, down the corridor and onto the school grounds before Akashi had time to change he's mind.

Left alone inside the storeroom, Akashi sighs and thinks back to that night

* * *

Well, hello there,

Hope you like this chapter, I wish I can feed your hungry for a little while.

I'm thinking of writing this as a short 4-5 chapter story, let's see how that goes.

Have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone,

This will be a flash back chapter about _that night_.

**Warning:** there is light BL (two guyz kissing) in this chapter, don't like don't read.

I do not own any of the characters in this story, or anything else. I only own the plot.

* * *

It was a few weeks back, and Akashi realized that Tetsuya haven't shown at school for about a week. He got curious and worried.

_Currently, he was at basketball practice and he realizes that Tetsuya is once again not at training._

"_Take five" yelled Akashi. As the Generation of Miracles walked over to the same bench where their refreshments were placed, Akashi asked "Has anyone seen Tetsuya this past week."_

"_Now that you mentioned it I haven't seen Kuroko at all, I mean he hasn't even been in class this week." Said Aomine_

"_No, I haven't seen Kuro-chin around, he was supposed to help me buy snacks yesterday and he never showed" replied Murasakibara_

"_Well, I heard Tesuya was called in sick, but it's not like both you airhead would've noticed him if he was or wasn't there. Not like I was taking interest to his absence." Stated Midorima_

"_Yea, I haven't seen Kurokocchi around at all lately."whinned Kise_

"_Ok, everyone shut up and back to training." Shouted Akashi_

_Why didn't he tell me he was sick? Thought Akashi. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, his red mobile phone flashed. _

_From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Subject: Sorry_

_Sorry, I haven't been at basketball training for the past week._

_I've caught the flu and it's been quite bad. I should be back by tomorrow._

_Maybe I'll visit him, thought Akashi. _

"_Okay, 20 more dashes full court and 30 push-ups and sit-ups for cool down, and we're done for today. Start!"_

_Later that day Akashi arrived at Tetsuya's house, his parents told him that he was sleeping but he could go to his room to see him. They have met Akashi before and deemed him responsible so they were happy their son was in his care. Up in Tetsuya's room Akashi just sat on the sleeping boy's bedside staring at the feverish blue-haired teen. He cheeks are slightly pink, his hair wet with sweat, sticking onto his scalp and neck. Dark circles under his eyes indicating that he hasn't been sleepy enough most likely because of the constant coughing and sneezing indicated by the tissue filled trash can beside his bed. _

_Poor Tetsuya, thought Akashi and caressed the sleeping boy's hair._

_Akashi bent over the sleeping figure and traced his fingers along the blue-haired's lips. He approached for a kiss and was surprised to see a willing reaction replying with the same passion he had. The tongues entwined and danced until Akashi felt that the sick boy needed to breath. He pulled back and smirk. Stood up and moved to the door._

"_Good night, Tetsuya. See you tomorrow." Whispered Akashi and he closed the door behind him._

_Kuroko opened his eyes as soon as he heard the door click. _

_What just happened?_

* * *

Hello,

Sorry about the boring chapter but I couldn't think of a nice way to start an embarrassing relationship. And I needed something there. I know I've just crushed most people's expectations of excitement and thrill. I am sorry.

Next chapter will be better! …I hope…


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone,

Sorry about the slow update time, I forgot to put it up… MY BAD! I'm sorry!

This story will end soon so I hope you all have enjoyed it so far. I have found new respect for writers who post once a week or month, I could only post the past chapters quickly because they are VERY short and this is all just blabber.

Have fun!

**Warning****:** There is DEFINITELY lemon and shounen ai factor in this chapter, don't like don't read.

I do not own any of the characters in this story, or anything else. I only own the plot.

* * *

Back to the present nothing has changed since the encounter at the storeroom, Kuroko will run in the opposite direction at any sight of the red head. It's as if he wants to invisible, which isn't exactly difficult considering his lack of presence and how he went straight home after classes.

But Akashi had enough.

One afternoon, Akashi stood in front of his classroom waiting for Tetsuya so he could go to his house and talk. But when Kuroko realized this he silently went to the back door where he was stopped by a huge purple-haired boy, blocking the doorway while munching on what seemed like the latest flavor of his favorite snack. It was Atsushi Murasakibara, also part of the "Generation of Miracles", known for being the greatest defense player in Japan.

"Kuro-chin, Aka-chin wants to see you." I looked to the side and Akashi was there already, right in front of me. "Tetsuya, do you want to go come over to my house today? I'm the only one there and we can have a nice long talk." asked Akashi. The anger was literally overflowing from his body and it gave Kuroko a shiver. Kuroko knew it was not a question but a statement or most probably a command. Kuroko nodded very slowly and followed Akashi down the corridor. Leaving behind Murasakibara who thanked Akashi for giving him snacks.

The walk to Akashi's house felt long and tiring as the both of them didn't say a word. The atmosphere was heavy and the pressure could suffocate anyone or pin them to the floor. But in reality the walk was actually short, around 5-10 minutes. Kuroko followed Akashi through the crowd, Akashi's gate and up to his bedroom in silence.

Akashi opened the door and stepped inside his room. It was a big room with very simple furniture, a desk, a king-sized bed and a closet all made from the finest wood all topped with gold lining that stood there giving off a superior presence. Akashi placed his bag neatly inside his closet before he sat on his bed, "so, Tetsuya," Akashi spoke in a seemingly calm and deadly voice, "why are you running away from me?"

Kuroko stared at the floor, he didn't dare to speak. Now that he is calming thinking about it, there is no answer, he didn't have one, there was nothing, he's mind was blank, why indeed? Maybe it's just the fight or flight response, and he's is just heavily weighed in the flight department. Kuroko was franticly looking for a response, he knew that Akashi would never accept anything but a well-planned response, something that made sense and Akashi would deem it to be acceptable. With all these thoughts just rushing through Kuroko's head along with the many scenarios of the outcome, Kuroko's face stay the same, or that would be how it looked to everyone. Everyone except for Akashi. Akashi knew that the blue-hair was scared and trying to the best of his ability to give him an answer. But he couldn't be soft, not this time, and his curiosity of what answer Kuroko will give him outweighed everything else.

After a long time of deafening silence, Kuroko decided to say the truth. He tried to gather he's courage and look Akashi right in the eyes but as soon as he stared into the flaming eyes, he decided to look back at the ground.

"I…I don't know." Kuroko stuttered, "I was just confused… scared… embarrassed… I… didn't know what to talk about … how to face… you." Kuroko finally spitted out, the pace of his heart quickened, the temperature of his body increased and the colour of his cheeks and ear reddening. Kuroko looked up at Akashi at this moment with small tear drops forming on the corner of Kuroko's eyes.

This view made the balance tip and Akashi's conscience snapped. He motioned for Kuroko to step closer. Kuroko complied. As soon as the blue-hair was within Akashi's reach, he grabbed Kuroko and pulled him closer, attacking Kuroko's lips with his own.

The intensity was heightened and the atmosphere of the room changed completely. For a second Kuroko struggled but quickly gave in. Akashi took this chance and threw Kuroko on his bed. He broke the kiss and towered over the panting blue-hair, 'Tetsuya" called Akashi.

The two stared into each other's eyes. The blue-hair panting with tears sliding down his cheek lying on the bed with the surrounding bed sheets slightly crinkled around his body. It was such a sight for the towering red-haired, he felt his dominance and desire to devour the poor boy under him.

"How are you feeling now?" smirked Akashi, "better? Or still confused?" Before Kuroko's brain could even comprehend any words leaving Akashi's mouth, Akashi slipped his hand under Kuroko's shirt feeling his body, leaning in to lick his collar bone while Kuroko trembled under Akashi's touch and moaned. "Akashi-kun!"

...

"So do you have your answer?" asked Akashi.

Kuroko only nodded slightly covering his head with the white silk blankets to hide his embarrassment. Being witness to this adorable action, Akashi wrapped his arms around the covered figure and gently placed a kiss at where the blue-haired forehead was meant to be.

End

* * *

Hello everyone!

And thank you for following this story this far. I will end it here like any one-shot mangas but there will be a short extra chapter after this. Sorry about the quality of writing, it is the first love scene or romance scene I have ever written in my life, so I was trying to keep it simple.

Hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone,

This is a REALLY short chapter, it's like an extra because I'm having fun , thank you for the support so far.

enjoy

* * *

**Extra Chapter**

A few days have passed since the last incident and the relationship between the two have grown smoothly since. The two will meet up almost every day after school, whether to talk or ….

It was just another fine summer night after basketball training at Teiko Middle School.

"Okay, cool down and everyone can go" ordered Akashi.

...

All of the Generation of Miracles walked to the locker room and started changing to go home.

"Hey Kuroko, wanna go get ice-blocks on the way home?" asked Aomine.

"No, not today, sorry, I already have something planned." Answered Kuroko, whose cheek had a tint of light pink.

"Oh well, then see you tomorrow, Tetsu/Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi"

As they exited the changing room together, they noticed Kuroko stopping at the bench next to the door and sat there waiting. He seemed to be watching the middle of the court. They looked around and could see that only Akashi was on the courts, he was standing there filling in papers rather quickly. It was most likely their progress or their next training program.

"Do you think kurokocchi and akashicchi are getting a bit close lately?" asked Kise curiously

"well, kuro-chin and aka-chin are always together lately." Commented Murasakibara

"you don't think…?" stuttered Aomine

Every one of the miracles turned around and stared. Their eyes unblinking and mouth wide open. The scene they saw was unreal. They saw their fearsome captain gently kissing their phantom player on the lips in a loving but possessive way.

"HUH?!"

* * *

Well, there is it people,

It's all done now, sorry about the short length but I feel like it's kind of like a one-shot manga, where there is the intro, complication, emotional denial, physical love and extra to end the volume.

Hope people enjoyed this! It has been fun for me too!


End file.
